


here comes the sun

by veel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Sad Floris | Fundy, have some fundy angst :D, yeah so wilbur wasn't the best dad so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: fundy angst!! woohoo!!
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	here comes the sun

It was a quiet morning. The sun shone on the nation of L’manburg. Fundy smiled as he strummed his guitar. He saw Tubbo and Tommy running around, Phil chasing them. He didn’t see anyone else out at the hour.

Fundy continued to play his song. It was an original, so he was still working out the lyrics. He had the basic melody down.

He heard humming coming from his left. He turned while still playing the guitar. It was his father. Fundy smiled slightly. Even though Wilbur - Ghostbur? - was dead, Fundy still looked for attention from him.

They sat like that for a while; Fundy playing the guitar while Ghostbur hummed. Fundy found it calming. He missed when Wilbur - alive Wilbur - would sit with him. He closed his eyes, remembering the lullabies Wilbur would sing after Fundy’s mother had left.

“I’m sorry.” It was out of the blue, but the ghost had to say it at one point or another. Fundy turned to his father, confused. He stopped strumming the guitar. Ghostbur couldn’t meet his eyes. “I can’t remember much of what alive Wilbur did, but I can tell he hurt you.” What the hell was this guy on about? Fundy didn’t know.

“Wh-”

“I wish he was a better father to you, Fundy.” Ghostbur sighed. “I can’t make it up to you now, I know that, but I hope it means something to you.”

Fundy didn’t know what to say. “You couldn’t even remember me three days ago,” he whispered. Ghostbur hummed quietly. He didn’t seem fully there, and not just physically. So, instead of sitting in silence, Fundy continued. 

“Wilbur - alive Wilbur - wasn’t all bad. I know he had his own things going on.” He cringed just thinking about the mental state his father was in after the election. “It still hurt, though. Seeing him pay so much attention to Tommy and Tubbo instead of me. But I got by fine.” Ghostbur turned to Fundy. “He was my dad. He was my dad and he was never there for me. Sure, he was there for his friends, but not for his own goddamn son.” Fundy felt himself grow angrier by the second. “All he cared about was L’manburg! It was always about L’manburg! Never about me, only  _ Tommy _ and  _ Tubbo _ and fucking  _ L’manburg _ !” Fundy seethed. Ghostbur backed up slightly.

“What did alive Wilbur do?” Ghostbur’s voice was quiet. He was scared; Fundy could tell that much. But he didn’t care. He was angry.

“What did he do? What  _ didn’t _ he do!” He laughed bitterly. “He was amazing until Dream came along. Then he changed.  _ You _ changed.” Fundy took a deep breath. “He ignored me. Degraded me. Thought I wasn’t good enough to be president. You thought I wasn’t good enough to be president.” Ghostbur looked away. “You thought I was a fucking traitor! You got kicked out of the country and lost all trust in me! I was a spy for you and you didn’t even care!” Tears rolled down Ghostbur’s cheeks. Fundy frowned. The ghost didn’t deserve to cry after all he’d done. “And then - and then-” Fundy let out a shaky exhale. Was he crying too? “You blew the place to kingdom come! After we’d won it back, you couldn’t just be happy!”

“I don’t think I want to hear anym-”

“Don’t you dare interrupt me,” Fundy growled. “You hurt me, Dad. You never gave a shit about me. I don’t want to hear your half-assed apologies.” Ghostbur went silent. Fundy realized that he was panting. He slowed his breaths and calmed himself down. “And worst of all, you left me. You were the one person I had left, and you left me.” Ghostbur only sat there. Fundy laughed coldly. “Even now, you don’t care. Figures.” A beat of silence passed. “You shouldn’t be surprised that I want to be adopted by Eret.”

“You deserve better.” Ghostbur’s voice remained soft even after Fundy blew up (aha) at him. Ghostbur finally turned to his son. “You need a better dad. Eret can be a better dad.” Ghostbur looked away again. “I’ll make it up to you, somehow,” Ghostbur vowed. Fundy rolled his eyes and looked away. He picked up his guitar and stood up.

“I’ll see you later, Dad.” And with that, the fox hybrid left.

**Author's Note:**

> it's fuckin short but :) fundy angst :)
> 
> leave a comment or die tmr


End file.
